


'Meowica

by lampshadedragon



Category: President - Fandom
Genre: Business Students, Dating, FBI plz ignore this, Heats, Hybrid - Freeform, M/M, Motorcycles, Multi, Other, Porn With Plot, Roommates, University Students, Utopian Fiction, cat hybrid, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lampshadedragon/pseuds/lampshadedragon
Summary: Harvard University business students Vladimir and Donald start as friends, and then they were roommates - but can it become something more? Follow the journey of the bad boy with a motorcycle, and the small handed boy with a secret, as they navigate the nuances of Proprietary Capitalism, Dictatorship, and young love.Written in RP/Two Person Perspective with Names first to indicate POV





	1. Late Night Stumbling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The United States of America Government](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+United+States+of+America+Government).

Vladimir: I drunkenly stumble into the dorm around 2 am and try to quietly get to my bed, which results in me falling onto Donald's desk as I shove my shoes off. "SHIT" I whisper a little too loudly.

Donald: I turned over in bed when the door opened and the stumbling footsteps of my roommate followed. I kept my eyes closed, hoping he would get to bed and not make noise, and yet a few seconds later, a thump followed by "Shit" reached my ears. I opened my eyes and sat up, staring at Vlad with concerned eyes.

Vladimir: I look up as I stand quickly, almost falling backwards onto my ass, and see you are sitting up in bed, looking concerned. "S-sorry Donny, I didn't mean to wake you up," I drunkenly slur out as I wave my hands in the air in some odd form of apology that makes no sense.

Donald: "You okay, Vlad?" I spoke out softly, secretly wanting to get up and check Vlad for injuries, yet too shy to do so.

Vladimir: I nod quickly, "I am A-Okay, Donny!!" I say over-enthusiastically putting up two thumbs up and grinning. I start to move towards my bed, but fail miserably, tripping over my backpack which has been haphazardly strewn across the floor. I land on my face, arms spread out, not cushioning my fall at all.

Donald: I flinched at the enthusiasm in Vlad's voice, he was being so loud and because of our small room, it was echoing against the walls. Although, when Vlad proceeded to then fall on his face, I jumped out of bed and crouched down next to him. "I think you drank too much, Vlad." I said, gently putting a hand on his shoulder.

Vladimir: I look at you and gasp, "I'm not even THAT drunk, Kitten!!!" I say grinning at you before wriggling around on the floor, attempting to get comfortable so I can sleep.

Donald: I blush profusely when Vlad used the pet name, knowing it would have meant more if Vlad knew my true identity; and looking away in attempts to hide my red face, even though it was dark in the room. Although when I heard the sound of shuffling beside me, I looked back over, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion as I witnessed Vlad wiggling around like a worm, almost as if he were humping the floor. "Umm, Vlad? Aren't you going to sleep in your bed?"

Vladimir: I look around quickly, attempting to sit up, "Am I not in the bed?" I look at you, horror stricken "WHERE AM I!?!?"

Donald: I shake my head to myself, laughing internally at Vlad's drunken state. "Calm down, Vlad. You're only on the floor, not in hell." I said, helping as much as I could to sit my tall roommate up, yet failing.

Vladimir: I grin again and lean against Donald "OHHHHHHHH!!!! Okay, that makes sense" I say way to cheerfully. I try to stand up, using you as a lever to anchor my weight to help my gravity problems. I make it to my feet and stagger towards a bed.

Donald: I tried not collapse as Vlad used me to stand himself upright, grunting painfully from the grip Vlad had on my shoulders. Although when the taller male finally made it to his feet, he proceeded to move toward my bed, falling down against the mattress. I stood up quickly, reaching Vlad's side and poking his face. "Vlad, uh, that's my bed."

Vladimir: I am already starting to doze off as my eyelids flutter shut. "Shushhhhhhh, I'm sleepy, Donny."

Donald: I pouted as Vlad shushed me, ignoring me completely as he proceeded to fall asleep in my bed. I sighed heavily, ultimately giving up and getting in the bed beside my roommate, feeling his warmth and smiling softly to myself. For one night, for one night only.


	2. The Morning After

Vladimir: I wake up to an aching headache and a warm body besides me. I start to panic as I scramble to remember the events of last night. I can piece small things together but it goes mostly blank around 11 pm. I open my eyes slowly and am temporarily blinded by the lights of day. Once my eyes adjust to the light I look around, seeing that I am in my room. Fuck that means...... I'm sleeping next to Donny? I look down at the body next to me and grimace a bit when I realize that our bodies are intertwined together. I try to slowly pulled away from Donald without waking him.

Donald: I'm woken by the slight movements of the large body next to me, whining out a slight protest and tightening my hold on Vlad's waist, hoping to restrict him of any freedom. I keep my eyes closed despite now being wide awake, wanting to savor this moment just a little bit longer.

Vladimir: I look down at the small black haired boy next to me as I feel his grip around my waist tighten when I try to move away. A small sound escapes his lips and I feel a faint dusting of pink settle onto my cheeks. I stare at him for a while before looking around for an escape route.

Donald: I decided after a few moments to set Vlad free, turning around in my 'sleep' and snuggling into my blankets.

Vladimir: I let out a small sigh of relief that I was able to avoid that awkward conversation if my little Donny woke up. I gently get out of the bed, careful not to shake the bed as I do. I move towards my own bed, but then turn and walk towards the bathroom.

Donald: As I heard the shuffling footsteps of Vlad walking away, I opened one eye, surveying the room and finding he'd headed towards the bathroom, I sat up in bed and stretched, momentarily stretching my ear muscles, lifting them so they could essentially 'breathe'.

Vladimir: I lock the bathroom door and splash water onto my face before then taking a piss. I quickly wash my hands then brush my teeth. I look at the shower and groan, making the executive decision to bathe. I strip down and then let the water get hot before climbing in, soaking my body with water before washing myself.

Donald: I heard the shower turn on and hopped out of bed, scurrying around the room and picking my outfit for the day that would correspond with hiding my extra *cough* attributes. Sweatpants and a sweater it was. Unconsciously, I flattened my ears against my head, my black hair concealing them as I dressed myself. I'd taken a shower the night before, as I always did.

Vladimir: I turn the shower off after I finish and grab a towel, drying off lightly before wrapping the towel loosely around my waist. I walk out into the bedroom, the towel dangling dangerously low on my hips. "Morning, Donny" I smile lightly as I rummage through my drawers for something to wear.

Donald: I heard the bathroom door open, turning and preparing to say a soft 'good morning' to Vlad, yet only to stop, eyes widening as I whipped back around, blushing and cursing under my breath as my tail began flicking underneath my sweatpants. "V-vlad! Put some clothes on, please."

Vladimir: I tilt my head to the side slightly, confused. "Yeah I am...You good, Donny? You look a little red," I say concerned. I move closer to you, leaving my clothes in the drawer and put the back of my hand against your forehead.

Donald: I recoil back, my cheeks becoming like cherry red tomatoes as Vlad pressed his hand against my forehead. I swatted at his wrist, pouting. "No! I-I'm fine." I said, before rushing past him and locking myself in the bathroom.

Vladimir: I stare at the bathroom door confused and shake my head, quickly pulling on some black jeans and a light gray long sleeve shirt. I sit on the bed and pull on my socks and black boots. I pick up my backpack, quickly shoving some stuff into it and zipping it closed. I walk towards the bathroom door, knocking lightly. "Hey, Donny? Are you ok? I have to go to class but I know you have History of Capitalism in like 15 minutes if you want to walk with me?"

Donald: I stared at my red face in the mirror for more than a minute, splashing cold water against my skin and sighing heavily as I tried to calm my racing heartbeat, noticing as my ears were fluttering slightly. Not again. I grab my emergency beanie from under the sink and tug it onto my head just as Vlad spoke through the door. "Uh, yeah." I said before opening the door and snatching up my backpack from my desk chair.

Vladimir: I smile at the back of your head, throwing my bag over my shoulder, "Let's go then, Donny" I say grabbing your wrist and pulling you out the door behind me, towards the classrooms.

Donald: I found myself blushing again as Vlad took ahold of my wrist and as we hit the hallways, I gently tugged my wrist away from Vlad's grip, calming down my blush as we approached my History class. "Uh, well, see you later, Vlad." I spoke out softly, before heading inside and sitting in my normal seat near the back of the class.

Vladimir: I smile at the black head quickly retreating into its classroom before heading to my own classes of the day.


	3. Lunch Time

Donald: With my backpack swung around my shoulder, I made my way to the cafeteria, plopping down at a table near the corner, hoping to hide myself away from my bullies. Their pestering didn't bother me much, but I couldn't handle their idiotic mannerisms at the moment. I grabbed food from various parts of the buffet line, before heading back to my seat, eating slowly and daydreaming as I did so.

Vladimir: I get to lunch late and quickly scan the cafeteria for the familiar short boy. I almost growl when I see the same old assholes as always picking on him. I rush towards them and grab one of them, their leader by the looks of it, by the front of his shirt and lift him a few inches off the ground. "Don't fuck with Donny, bitch," I growl between grit teeth.

Donald: My hopes had been crushed as I see the familiar faces of my bullies sit themselves at my table, smiling maliciously at me and beginning to send hurtful slurs my way. I simply brushed them off as if they were flies buzzing around my lunch, yet gasping when Vlad approached and looked like he was going to murder someone, brutally. I stood and placed my hand on his wrist in a tender way. "Vlad, calm down. You're making a scene."

Vladimir: While looking at you, I lose my glare and drop the kid, "You had better hope I never see you or any of your buddies around him again," I spit out viciously, "Do I make myself clear?" They nod in horror and rush away. Damn kids. Think they can mess with MY Donny.

Donald: I sighed internally as Vlad let my bullies go, allowing them to live another day. If I hadn't stepped in, he might have actually beheaded them. I blush abruptly, noticing I was still holding on to Vlad's wrist, catching myself and pulling away. "I've told you before that they don't bother me, Vlad." I explained in a soft voice, hugging my arms close to my body. "You don't need to scare them to death."

Vladimir: I scoff, "That was hardly scaring them to death, and I don't think you should have to put up with it, little one" I say gentler towards the end.

Donald: I look up at Vlad and pout. "Please don't call me little one. It makes me feel smaller than I already am." I complained, before sitting back down and continuing to eat my lunch in peace. I had to admit it was much nicer without those pricks buzzing around my ears.

Vladimir: I frown and nod, "I didn't mean it in a bad way, Donny, I am sorry about that" I say lightly before sitting down next to you, pulling out a sketchbook and a pencil before setting to work quietly.


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is 10k words so brace yourself - also mature content or whatever.

Donald: I entered the dorm room and placed my stuff on my bed, grabbing the materials necessary to start my homework. With my books propped open on my desk, I got to work, classical music flooding from my laptop speakers into the empty room.

Vladimir: I walk into our dorm room and smile at the sight of you hunched over your work. "Bach's sonnet number 14, right?" I ask slightly from my position near the door.

Donald: Having been so engrossed in my work, I jumped when the door opened and Vlad asked me a question. I simply turned to look at him, nodding slightly. "Yeah, my favorite." I said with a small smile, before beginning to write furiously once more.

Vladimir: I walk over to my bed and plop down, dropping my bag to the floor and splaying my body out, stretching as I do so. "Hey, Donny," I say to get your attention.

Donald: I heard my name being called and lifted my head like a meerkat, eyes unintentionally wide. "Yeah, Vlad?"

Vladimir: I close my eyes and let out a deep sigh, "Wanna do something tonight? Get out of here for a while, get some fresh air?"

Donald: I pursed my lips and tilted my head just a bit. "What does 'doing something' imply? You know I'm not good with parties or anything like that."

Vladimir: I shake my head and smile a bit, "No, nothing like that. How about we go catch a movie, then get some dinner afterwards?"

Donald: "Hmm, I think that'd be alright." I answered, before finding myself smiling just a bit.

Vladimir: I nod happily and pull my phone out of my back pocket, looking up what movies are playing. I scroll through the options, "We can go watch this new horror movie that just same out 'The Conjuring III,' it starts at 6:15."

Donald: I felt my heart speed up just a bit when Vlad said 'horror movie'. "Ummm, sure, that sounds great." I said with a bit of cautiousness. I didn't want to disappoint him.

Vladimir: "Great!" I said enthusiastically as I get up and stretched out. "So that gives us what," I check my pocket watch, "Like an hour and a half till the movie."

Donald: I furrowed my eyebrows as I noticed the pocket watch resting in Vlad's hand. "Why do you have a pocket watch, Vlad?"

Vladimir: Without missing a beat, I look you in the eyes and say ,"For the motherland."

Donald: A confused expression settled upon my face and I nodded. "Ummm, okay then." I said, before excusing myself to the bathroom and shutting the door.

Vladimir: I grinned and let my eyes follow the younger boy's ass as he walks into the bathroom. I mutter a quick "Damn" under my breathe before flopping over like a fish onto the bed.

Donald: I looked at myself in the mirror, sighing just a bit. It's not a date, Donald. Get it together. I turned on the shower and stripped, my tail flicking behind me as I stepped under water, purring happily.

Vladimir: I throw my arm over my eyes and let out a deep breath that I had been holding in for a while. This is totally a date right? Does he know that I asked him as a date, not just as friends? Fuck, what am I going to do? I sighed before rolling over and rummaging through my drawers to find something to wear for tonight. Gotta look good, but casual. But not too casual. I pull out some black jeans, a graphic tee, and my leather jacket. I strip down and pull on the new clothes, then shove my boots on and lace them up.

Donald: My shower was short and I was soon back in front of the mirror, a towel wrapped around my waist, concealing my tail. But as I surveyed the small bathroom, I remembered I had neglected to bring any clothes with me. I sighed, my heart racing at the thought of being half naked in front of Vlad, but I needed to get dressed. I slowly opened the door, peeking out. "H-hey, Vlad. Can you turn around for a sec?"

Vladimir: I look up from tying my shoes and look towards the bathroom, but I only see the door cracked open a bit. "Why?" I ask as I stand up and slowly move towards the bathroom door.

Donald: I jumped just a bit when Vlad approached the door. "Don't come any closer! I'm kind of half-naked right now because I forgot my clothes and I would really appreciate it if you turned around for just a minute so I could get my clothes." I said in a rush, wondering if Vlad had even heard me right.

Vladimir: My eyes widen and I felt a light dusting of pink fall upon my cheeks, "Yeah, sure" I chuckle out as I move back to my bed, facing away from the bathroom.

Donald: I let out a quick sigh of relief when Vlad turned around. I slowly opened the door all the way, heading to my dresser and picking my outfit for the night. I returned to the bathroom, closing it behind me and trying not to breathe heavily. He didn't look, right?

Vladimir: Damn, I totally looked. I am so fucked. I had barely gotten a glimpse of his body before he ran back to the bathroom, but god damn, what I saw was amazing. Damn my little Donny, making me all hot and bothered before we go to a movie.

Donald: I dropped my clothes on the counter and realized it would be impossible to hide my tail with the jeans I'd picked. So, plan B. I focused my attention of retracting my tail, it usually took most of my energy, but it was worth to be able to look good for Vlad. It took a good five minutes before I had retracted my tail all the way. I slipped on my jeans and sighed happily. I dressed the other half of my body quickly, running my fingers through my hair and making sure my ears were concealed before pulling on my beanie. I headed back into the bedroom and hugged my arms close to my body. "I'm ready to go."

Vladimir: I looked up and my jaw almost dropped in shock. I quickly regained my composure and smiled, "Cool, let's go. We are gonna take my bike if that's cool with you, Donny." I smile after saying that, grabbing my keys and walking towards you and the door.

Donald: Although I wanted to protest at the idea of getting on a motorcycle, I figured it'd be easier to just comply and smile. I forced myself to nod as Vlad. "Uh, yeah, sure, that's perfect." I said, managing a smile. "Just, I'm a little skittish, so don't freak out if I grip you too hard."

Vladimir: I laugh gently and smile, "Don't worry about it, Donny, I wasn't a big fan of them when I first started riding either, but they grow on you." I see you hesitating still and I grab you hand, pulling you out of the room and quickly locking the door behind us, gently pulling you towards the parking lot. We reach the bike and I hand you a helmet, helping you settle it onto your head before pulling mine on. I open one of the side compartments and pull on my leather gloves, swinging my leg over the bike.

Donald: Petrified, I stood still, hands down at my sides as I stared at the motorcycle. Death trap. The only thing coming to mind was that I was going to die. On the bike, tonight. I forced out a heavy sigh and stepped forward with slow movements, settling myself behind Vlad and not hesitating to wrap my arms around his torso, holding on for dear life.

Vladimir: I chuckled and looked back at you, "It's ok Donny, you are safe." I smile then turn back to face frontwards. I kicked the bike to life and started to slowly pull out of the parking lot, and onto the main road. I drive the road easily and am extra careful not to hit any potholes or to dip too far on either side or get too close to any cars so I don't scare you.

Donald: I softly whimpered when Vlad kicked the bike to life, my grip tightening. Although I noticed that Vlad seemed to be driving carefully. It made me blush slightly to know he was doing it for me.

Vladimir: I pulled into the parking lot of the theater and parked the bike into an empty spot, killing the engine. I pulled my helmet and gloves off, locking them away before climbing off the bike and helping you to your feet. You seemed a little frazzled so I gently pulled your helmet off, locking it up, before waving my hand in front of your face. "Earth to Donald, come in Donald."

Donald: Throughout the drive, I was dazed and hadn't even noticed when Vlad had stopped driving and the bike was parked. I snapped out of my trance and smiled up at Vlad softly. "Oh, we're here?"

Vladimir: I laughed and grinned as I pulled you towards the building, "Yeah, we are here." I can't help from chuckling as we walk into the theater and walk up to the counter to buy the tickets. "Two tickets for The Conjuring III please," I say nicely to the clerk. She smiles and taps some keys on her screen, "That will be $24.50 please," she happily replies. I nod and hand her $25 in cash and then put the two quarters back into the tip jar. I pull you behind me and walk up to the snack counter, "One large popcorn please."

I pay for the popcorn and two large sodas and we make our way to the screening room and settle into two of the reclining leather seats that are connected like a couch, with nothing in between them. We sit towards the left back part of the theater and I smile over at you as the previews start.

Donald: I wanted to protest when Vlad began paying for everything, but he never gave me a chance and before I knew it, we were already in our seats, the previews beginning. I sighed to myself, figuring it was best not to complain. Does that mean this is a date? I mean, he paid for everything, that technically means it's a date, right? I shook my head. You're delusional, Donald. Vlad wouldn't want to date you.

Vladimir: I move closer to you, setting the popcorn in between us as the lights dim and the movie begins playing. The room is mostly empty, but it is 6pm on a Tuesday, so I guess it makes sense. Creepy music soon fills the room and as I get popcorn I look at you see that you look tense. I reach for popcorn again and our hands brush against each other's. You yank away quickly, but I just stare at you instead of the movie.

Donald: I pushed away my negative thoughts and reached for popcorn, blushing when my hand brushed against Vlad's. I pulled away, looking away and focusing on the movie, although I could somehow sense that Vlad hadn't done the same. It was like he was burning two holes in the side of my head. I kept my eyes on the movie, finding myself becoming immersed in the plot, but when a monster popped out on the screen, I jumped and unintentionally gripped Vlad's thigh.

Vladimir: I felt my heart skip a beat when my Donny's hand grabbed onto my thigh. I instinctively wrapped my arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer to comfort him. I let my fingers dance along his arm as I held him close. Please, please, for the love of all things holy let this boy get the clue.

Donald: My breath hitched in my throat when Vlad wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. Although, I couldn't say I didn't enjoy it.......I looked at Vlad hesitantly, before quickly focusing back on the movie, a light blush playing along my cheeks. I jumped again at another scary part, grip tightening on Vlad's thigh as I hid my face in his chest.

Vladimir: I felt myself getting flustered and hot as Donald hid his face against my chest while his grip on my thigh tightened. I quickly pulled him closer and held the back of his head with one hand, playing with his hair trying to comfort him. "It's okay Donny, I've got you." I smile as I whisper to you.

Donald: I realized what I had done a bit too late, and by now my cheeks were blooming roses of red. I slowly looked up at Vlad and managed a small, sheepish smile. "Sorry, Vlad. This is what happens when I watch a horror movie with someone. I can move if it makes you uncomfortable." 

Vladimir: "Why would I be uncomfortable Donny?" I ask gently as I continue petting your hair, starting to run my fingers through the ends slightly. "You are fine Donny, you should have told me you don't like horror movies," I say as I start running my fingers through your hair, starting at the base and gradually making my way up.

Donald: "I didn't want to disappoint you, Vlad. You seemed pretty excited about this movie." I said in a soft voice, finding myself playing with a loose thread on my jacket. Although, I unintentionally started purring slightly when Vlad began running his fingers through my hair. Often purring put my guard down, and whenever my guard was down, my ears would perk up. It wasn't something I could control.

Vladimir: I look at you and smile gently, "You could never disappoint me Donny, and I was more excited to just spend time with you. The movie didn't matter that much." I was about to continue when I heard something odd, "Donny.. Are you... purring?"

Donald: I closed my eyes, leaning into Vlad's touch and purring louder. Although at his question, I opened my eyes and pulled away, shaking my head. "N-no."

Vladimir: I held you against me tighter as you tried to pull away, "Donny, please be honest with me. I don't care if you purr, it means you're happy and calm, which was my goal at the moment."

Donald: I felt my heart race when Vlad held me tighter. Although, at his words, I couldn't help but smile. "O-okay." I couldn't help but feel guilty for not telling Vlad the whole truth. But, if I did, would he look at me the same?

Vladimir: I hold my little Donny against my chest and run my fingers through his hair again. "What are you not telling me little one?" I mumble under my breath.

Donald: I felt my ears twitch slightly when Vlad had said something under his breath. 'W-what was that?"

Vladimir: I felt something twitch against my fingers and I stopped immediately, shifting to sit straight up. "Donny, what was that?" I say slightly alarmed as I stare at the black haired boy's head.

Donald: I flinched slightly when Vlad abruptly pulled away, shifting his position, and it was only then that I realized his fingers had been in my hair, and that he had felt my ears. I pushed myself away quickly and stood. "I-I'm sorry, Vlad." I said in a broken tone, before scurrying out of the theater and into the bathroom, locking myself in a stall and beginning to cry as I sat upon the toilet seat.

Vladimir: I was more shocked when he pushed away from me and darted out, saying nothing but a quick 'sorry'. I rush out after him and look around, when I don't see him I decide to check the bathroom then outside. I push the bathroom door open and hear soft sobbing from inside one of the stalls. I quickly walk over and knock on the door, "Donny? Donny is that you?"

Donald: I jumped when the door to the bathroom opened and Vlad's voice floated through the stall door. I held my breath, although it failed as a soft sob proceeded to escape my lips. I opened my mouth in order to say something but the only thing that seemed to leave my lips was, "I'm sorry, Vlad." For lying ever since I met you that I'm not a 'pure' human as my father called me. I'm 'tainted' with the ways of the dark lord.

Vladimir: "Donald, open the door, please," I all but beg from the outside of the stall as I lean against it. "Talk to me please, Donald, please."

Donald: As I managed to calm myself down, I stare at the stall door. I needed to tell him, but how could I? The fear was the only thing I could feel at the moment. I had been hated all my life by the one father I had, how could I trust another person with my secret. This is Vlad, Donald. You can trust him.

Vladimir: The silence is killing me. My breath is catching in my chest and I'm starting to panic with worry. "Donald please," I choke out.

Donald: I noticed the desperate tone to Vlad's words and I couldn't help but feel even guiltier. Forcing myself to stand, I put my hand on the stall door and unlocked it, opening it slowly.

Vladimir: I heard the lock of the stall slide open and I couldn't stop myself from yanking the door open quickly and pulling you against me tightly. I buried my nose in your hair, taking in a few deep breaths as I fought to calm down. I noticed two things in your hair and gently prodded at them with a finger, "Donny, please tell me what you have been hiding from me. You can trust me, I promise. I care about you so please don't shut yourself out from me like this," I pleaded desperately.

Donald: I let out a small squeak of surprise when Vlad pulled me against his chest and as he proceeded to poke my ears that were hidden in my hair. I slowly looked up at the taller and pulled my lips into a thin line. "It's hard, Vlad. I'm scared."

Vladimir: "You don't ever have to be scared when I am around Donald. I would do anything to make sure of that. So please just tell me what's going on so I can put my hearts worry to rest," I whimper out as I hold you against me.

Donald: Listening to Vlad's words, I nodded with caution. "O-okay. I'll show you then." I said in a soft voice, before allowing myself to lift up my ears, revealing them from under my dark hair. "T-there." I stuttered out, waiting for Vlad to say something.

Vladimir: My eyes widen as I see two black cat ears raise from where they had been nestled in your hair. I reach out and gently rub one of them. "Why did you hide this from me, Donald?"

Donald: I blushed slightly when Vlad rubbed one of my ears. "My dad always told me I was an abomination. Ever since my mom and I got in a car crash when I was a child. She hadn't survived and my dad had blamed me for it. He's hated me ever since, and he took every chance he got to point out my flaws and insecurities. Including being a hybrid. I didn't want anyone else to know, for fear of them hating me too, so I hid it, and I've kept my secret for a long time now."

Vladimir: My heart feels like it's breaking and I move forward and wrap my arms around the huddling figure of the boy, "I'm so sorry Donald. I am so, so sorry," I whisper over and over as I pet his hair and ears. "Your dad was wrong, god I hope you realize that. You are the farthest thing from an abomination that I can think of." I shake as I hold the small shaking figure to my chest, "I will never hate you Donald, never."

Donald: I smiled softly, looking up at Vlad with a soft dusting of pink to my cheeks. "Thank you, Vlad. You don't know how much that means to hear that, especially from you." I hid my face in the crook of Vlad's neck and closed my eyes, sighing with content.

Vladimir: I smile slightly and lean down, my lips grazing your forehead, "Are you ok now, Donny?"

Donald: I felt myself blush even more as Vlad pressed a kiss against my forehead. I'd never been given that kind of affection in forever. "Yeah, I'm okay now. Thanks to you, Vlad."

Vladimir: Good, I'm glad," I say gently as I lean down and kiss you softly on the lips.

Donald: My eyes widen slightly when Vlad connected our lips in a soft kiss, though I let myself relax into his touch, letting out a small purr of approval and tightening my hold on the taller male.

Vladimir: A smile erupts on my face when I hear your purrs. I run my hands through your hair, pulling you closer to me. As much as I want to continue this, we can't stay here. I think before I pull away gently, "Donny we should go," I whisper out in your ear.

Donald: Unintentionally, I let out a small whine when Vlad pulled away, although I nodded to his words. "Okay." I said, blushing profusely. "Are we still going to dinner?"

Vladimir: I grin, "What kind of date would I be if I didn't take you to dinner?"

Donald: My eyes widened just a bit. "D-date? This is a date?" I questioned, certainly shocked.

Vladimir: "What did you think this was, Donny?" I say as my eyes widen in surprise as we walk out of the bathroom and exit the theater.

Donald: I looked away, embarrassed. "Ummm, an outing as friends?" I said as a question. "I'm insecure with this kind of stuff, Vlad. I never thought you'd want to take me out on a date, so I didn't believe it when my subconscious did."

Vladimir: My heart breaks little by little as I listen to my Donny talk about everything. How had I not noticed that he was so sad? I unlock the helmets and gently pull yours onto you head before pulling my helmet and gloves on. I settle onto the bike and help you on.

Donald: Some of my fear from the earlier ride had dissipated and as Vlad helped me back onto the bike, I had a more loose hold on his torso, allowing myself to somewhat relax, because I knew Vlad would never let anything happen to me.

Vladimir: I pull out of the parking lot and back onto the main road, driving extremely carefully again. I smile a bit when we pull into the parking lot of the restaurant I made a reservation for. I kill the bikes engine, packing everything up like last time and grabbing my little Donny's hand before walking into the fancy building.

Donald: My eyes widened once I saw the restaurant Vlad had taken me to. It was so fancy, and looked expensive. "V-vlad, you didn't have to take me here." I said, blushing when Vlad took my hand.

Vladimir: I looked down at you a bit shocked, but smiled still. "Why wouldn't I bring you here? They have good food Donny," I smile as I walk over to the entrance hostess. "Good evening Mr. Putin," she says formally. "No need to be so formal Emma, how is your father?" I ask kindly. She smiles, "He is well, let me show you to the private room you requested." I nodded and followed her.

Donald: I stared at Vlad has he talked so casually with the hostess, perhaps he came here often. With our hands still intertwined, I followed behind Vlad as Emma showed us to our table, or 'private room'.

Vladimir: I smiled at Emma when we got to the private room and sat down at the table. "I'll have one of our waitresses come take your orders for supper right away Mr. Put- I mean Vladimir," she smiled and left.

Donald: My eyes widened at the beautiful setting, the ambiance just right with dimmed lights. "Vlad, it's so pretty." I said in a soft whisper, as if my regular speaking voice would rupture the tranquility of it all. "You didn't have to bring me here."

Vladimir: I stare at the awe on Donald's face, but it's mixed with sadness. "What's wrong with it? Why are you so sad, my Donny?" I reach over and grab your hand, holding it gently in between my own.

Donald: I sighed, forcing myself to look up at Vlad. "I feel like you're wasting this beautiful restaurant on me. There's so many people, better people that could be in my place." I tore my eyes away from Vlad's, looking down at our clasped hands. "I feel like I don't belong here."

Vladimir: A light growl escapes my mouth. "There is no one better than you. Nowhere in the world at any time has there ever been, or will be someone I would choose over you." I gently pull your chair closer to mine, so that I can pull you to my chest. I hold you close and gently lift your chin so our eyes meet, "It is not a waste to bring you here, if anything you deserve something one hundred times better, but I know you well enough to know that you would be uncomfortable. I thought this would be better, but if you want we can go somewhere else."

Donald: With my eyes glistening with newly fresh tears, I looked at Vlad and tried my best to smile. "N-no, it's alright. Thank you, thank you so much, Vlad." I said, before burying my face in his shoulder. "You're so kind to me, Vlad. I don't understand it, I don't understand why you seem to like me so much." I'm nobody special.

Vladimir: "You are everything to me, so please don't cry Donald. Don't let your negative thoughts stop you from understanding that I genuinely care about you," I whisper as I pet you. I see the waitress walk in and kindly shoo her off, mouthing a quick 'a few minutes please' to her as she nods and silently leaves.

Donald: With Vlad's loving pets, I began purring, snuggling my face deeper in his shoulder and sighing. A few moment later, I pulled away, tears having dissipated and my mood having become much happier. "Alright, I'll try, Vlad. Perhaps since you're here I can do it."

Vladimir: I smile and continue petting you, "Do you want to eat now?" I ask gently as the waitress walks back in, menus in hand.

Donald: I smiled happily, nodding. "Yes, food sounds amazing right now." I said before attempting to move in closer to Vlad, purring as I leaned into his touch. I noticed the waitress and pulled away from the taller male, accepting my menu with an embarrassed blush across my cheeks.

Vladimir: I skim through the menu, "I'll just take the 8 ounce ribeye with mashed potatoes and collard greens please," I say as I hand the menu back to the waitress and look over at Donny.

Donald: I looked at the menu with wondering eyes as my mouth seemed to water. My eyes glazed over, focusing on the fish section, I was always a sucker for fish. It seemed to have this 'effect' on me, made me easier to talk to and more outgoing. Feisty, you could say. Biting my lip, I tilted my head, ears flattened against my head. "Hmmm, I'll have the Cedar Planked Salmon, with the Asian-inspired rice and roasted asparagus."

Vladimir: I smile and nod when you finished ordering. Before the waitress leaves I look over at you then back at her. "What wine would you suggest for tonight?"

Donald: I leaned back in my seat, although once Vlad began to speak my eyes widened and I reached over to smack him lightly. "Vlad! I'm underage."

Vladimir: I frown a bit, "Sorry Donny, I forget you're younger than me sometimes," he laughs gently, waving the waitress off. "No drinking tonight," I smile gently.

Donald: I nodded, smiling softly. "Good, I can do without drunk Vlad for a night." I said, reaching forward to take a sip of water and allowing my ears to make themselves apparent.

Vladimir: I watch my Donny's ears flutter up and I can't help but smile before reaching over and petting them gently. "So beautiful," I whisper as my fingers make contact with the furry appendages.

Donald: I flinched slightly when Vlad reached over and pet my ears. It was a new feeling that I'd never experienced before. But, somehow it was pleasant. I turned my head slightly to make eye contact with Vlad. "Do you really think so?"

Vladimir: I nod and continue petting your ears, "Of course! Everything about you is amazing, even your ears!" I hear footsteps nearing and I pull away reluctantly and smile at the waitress when she sets the food down on the table in front of us, "Thank you."

Donald: I smiled happily, but when I heard nearing footsteps I quickly flattened my ears and the smile seemingly vanished from my face, although once the smell of beautifully cooked fish met my nose, I sighed with content. Once the plate was placed in front of me, I slowly began eating, taking small bites at a time and letting out small noises of enjoyment as I did so. It was quite delicious.

Vladimir: As I ate my food I smiles at the small mewls escaping my little Donny as he ate his food. The soft lights in the room twinkle and dance across the glasses on the table, almost as bright as the now happy light in Donald's eyes.

Donald: I became happier as I continued to eat, the fish seemingly changing my entire being in that moment. I felt lighter and more at peace. I finished after a while, setting my silverware down and smiling towards Vlad. "That was reallyyyyyyyy good, Vlad. Thank you for bringing me here."

Vladimir: My eyes widen at your dragging out of the last syllables of the word 'really.' A small smile breaks out on my face as I finish my food and wipe my mouth with my napkin. "I'm glad you liked it," I chuckle out as I reach over and pet your ears as they stand straight up again.

Donald: I feel myself falling into Vlad's lap and a simple giggle leaves my lips. I reached up and poked Vlad's nose. "You probably shouldn't have let me order the fish, Vladddddddd." I said, giggling again.

Vladimir: "What was in that fish," I chuckle as you fall into my lap, giggling. I smile down a you and try to gently move you back to your seat.

Donald: I giggled when Vlad tried to move me, but I only proceeded to cling tighter to his body. "Nooooooooo, I want to be close to you, Vlad. Don't move me." I said, pouting and attempted to swoon him with my big cat eyes.

Vladimir: I see your eyes widen and feel my heart twist happily. "Ok fine, how about we go home since we are done with dinner?" I ask gently as I gently settle my hat onto your head, effectively hiding your ears so we can leave.

Donald: "Yessssssss, home. Now." I picked myself up and whined when Vlad put his hat on my head, the fabric scratching uncomfortably at my ears. "I don't want your hat, Vladddddd. It's hurting my ears." I said, attempting to pull the hat off.

Vladimir: I stand up and pull you closer to me, "Please just wear the hat till we get outside to my bike please? It would make me happy," I attempt to reason. It's like he's drunk or high or both.

Donald: I hummed in thought. "Hmmmmm, okay, fine. But, I want something in return." I said, tapping Vlad's chest with my pointer finger. "You need to give me a kiss."

Vladimir: I smile and lean down, "As you wish." I smile before gently pressing my lips against yours. I hear you purr loudly and I smile as I pull away, "Let's go home now, okay?"

Donald: I leaned happily into the kiss, purring loudly, yet whining softly when Vlad pulled away. I huffed and pouted. "Fine. You have to make it up to me though." I said as I tug the hat back on, trying to ignore the scratching of fabric against my most sensitive body part.

Vladimir: I grab your hand and walk out of the private room, stopping at the hostess and paying the bill, along with a large tip for her and the waitress. I smile and nod at her before turning back to you and walking outside. I quickly walk us to my bike, out of eyesight of the front windows of the restaurant. I pull the hat off of your head and replace it with the helmet. I pull my helmet and gloves on while kicking the bike too life. I carefully pull out of the parking lot as you clutch to my waist tightly.

Donald: I couldn't help but whine when the hat was replaced with the helmet, but I couldn't complain about my safety. I obliged to getting on the bike, holding onto Vlad's waist tightly and practically trying to constraint him with my arms. We got back to campus quickly and before I knew it, we were walking through the dorm room door.

Vladimir: I close our dorm room dorm quietly behind us and kick my shoes off, followed by my jacket. I sit down on my bed smiling.

Donald: Once we were safely inside the room, I allowed myself to reveal my tail as I kicked off my shoes. I noticed Vlad sitting and I ran over, throwing myself over his lap. "Vladdddddd, remember what I said? You have to make it up to me." I said, poking him softly. "How are you gonna do that?"

Vladimir: I shift to get comfy as you threw yourself over my lap, and I can't stop the mischievous grin that spreads over my face. "Yes I remember what you said Donny, and trust me, I will make up for it right now," I smirk before leaning down and gently pushing my lips against yours, shifting my body quickly so that you are laying on my bed as I hover over you, still kissing you. I gently push my tongue against your lips, sliding it into your mouth and swirling it around, deepening the kiss. I slide one of my hands down the side of your body as you wrap your arms around my neck.

Donald: I let out a small noise of surprise when Vlad connected our lips and shifted our position so that he was hovering above me. I kissed back happily, smiling into the kiss and allowing the taller male entrance into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around Vlad's neck, pulling him closer as I ran my fingers through his blonde hair, tugging slightly at the strands.

Vladimir: A low growl emanates from my chest as you tug on my hair. I shift and grind my hips down against you. I run my hand under your jacket, slowly slipping the material off of your body and discarding it to the other side of the room as I continue kissing you. I slide my hands over your body, and let out a frustrated groan as I realize you're wearing a button up. I move my lips down to your neck, biting down gently as I unbutton the shirt, discarding it along with your jacket, and run a hand across your bare chest.

Donald: I let out a high-pitched moan once Vlad had bitten my neck and slipped off my button down. My hands traveled down his body, reaching the end of his shirt and tugging at it slightly. "Take it off.........please." I whispered in his ear, sounding somewhat desperate.

Vladimir: I reach down and yank my shirt off, throwing it onto the ground before moving my lips back to his neck, leaving a trail of very visible marks along his soft skin. I move a hand down his side slowly, moving towards his hips, pulling his body up just slightly off the bed, bringing him closer to me.

I grind down against your hips and growl gently as I bite your neck again, while at the same time unbuttoning your jeans. I slide the zipper down and slowly start to pull the fabric down and off of your body.

Donald: I smiled slightly as Vlad complied to my wishes and as he pulled off his shirt, I carefully slid my hands down his beautifully sculpted chocolate abs. I moaned sweetly as Vlad trailed hickeys along my neck and I was too drunk in the pleasure to complain. Another moan, louder than the first two slipped past my lips as Vlad grinded into me, biting my neck in the process. It was all too overwhelming. My breath was already short and the physical stuff hadn't even started yet. I helped as best I could to shimmy out of my jeans once Vlad had unbuttoned them, leaving myself in simple blue boxers as my tail flicked happily beside me.

I reached hands down to Vlad's jeans, unbuttoning them and giving the older a pleading look. "You too, Vlad." I said, breathless and desperate before pushing myself up in order to bite playfully at his neck as well.

Vladimir: When I feel your teeth nipping at my neck I can barely contain myself, I pull away for half of a second the discard my jeans to the floor before pulling your body closer to mine, my teeth biting down on your neck as I use one hand to hold you up and the other to gently run my hand through the strand of your hair, pulling lightly as I do. My eyes widen as I see your tail, slowly moving my hand down the rub my fingers against it.

Donald: A short moan leaves my lips as I felt Vlad's teeth biting at my porcelain skin, though my eyes suddenly widen as I see him reaching for my tail. "W-wait, Vlad-" I was cut off when pleasure spread thickly throughout my body. My back arched and my legs thrashed. "God, fuck!" I moaned, fingers gripping at the sheets, before I wrapped my legs around Vlad's hips, pulling him forward and breathing heavily. "God, fuck me, Vlad."

Vladimir: Lust fills my eyes and I hold back a moan as you wrap your legs around me, bringing our bodies closer. "Gladly," I growl out before slamming our lips together, using a free hand to grab the lube out from my nightstand drawer and pop the lid off. I pour the cold, thick liquid onto my cock before pouring it onto your entrance. I smirk as you part your lips quickly, moaning before sliding my tongue into your mouth and swirling it around quickly, a hand still holding your hair tightly. I put the lube down and slide a finger into you slowly, feeling you tighten around me as I do.

A wicked idea fills my head as I pump my finger in and out of you quickly. I slide my hand out of your hair, not breaking the kiss, and move it down to grasp your tail, stroking up and down as I slide a second finger into you. I grin into the deep kiss as pump the two fingers faster, starting to scissor you as I do. I slide my hand up and down your tail, tugging and stroking as I do. I continue scissoring your ass as I slowly slide a third finger into you. I moan against your mouth as you body clenches around my fingers. "Fuck baby," I growl out breaking away from kiss as I pump my fingers into you faster and harder, still playing with your tail with the other hand.

Donald: I yelped shortly when Vlad pressed one of his fingers into my entrance, clenching down as he began pumping in and out. Breathless moans were spilling from my lips into Vlad's as I could barely keep up with the kiss, my mind turning to jelly as the pleasure was building at an accelerating rate. I screamed in a high pitched tone into Vlad's mouth as his fingers wrapped around my tail, stroking and tugging. The sensitive glands were tingling with divine pleasure, and I groaned deeply when Vlad slid a third finger into me, fingering me at an alarming rate. I broke the kiss in order to bite down harshly on my knuckles, eyes close tightly as I fought off my oncoming orgasm, I didn't want to cum yet, I wanted to enjoy every moment of this, but Vlad was making it too difficult to do so.

I pushed at his shoulder, smacking him slightly as I did so. "God, just fuck me already, Vlad. I want your cock inside of me now." I growled, before pressing forward, lips connecting with Vlad's jawline. I grasped his wrist and pushed, his fingers sliding out of my entrance, before my hand came in contact with his fully erect member. I bit and nipped at Vlad's neck, pushing my hips forward so that out cocks brushed against each other. "I want you to fuck me so hard, Vlad. Please, I'm begging you." I cried out in a desperate tone, breathless as I stared into Vlad's eyes.

Vladimir: At the sound of your begging, I almost fall over the edge, but I bite down on my lip, hard, and grinned, moving my hips to position my cock at your entrance. I lean down and take your lips in mine, before slamming my hips forward and sinking my cock inside of you. A deep groan escapes my throat as I feel you clenching against me, making it impossible to move. "F-fuck Donald. You're so damn tight," I pant out as I move a hand up to hold your hair tightly in my fingers as I start slowly pumping in and out of you. I continue playing with your tail as I start to build up speed and intensity, loving the look of your body writhing underneath mine in pleasure. I growl out possessively, moving my lips down to your neck to bite down, leaving marks along your soft, pale skin. I moan against your skin as I slam into you, hard and fast as I play with your tail. I trail my lips up and down your neck and collar bones, leaving marks and hickeys as I do.

I make my way back up and move to gently pull on your ear with my teeth. I tug on them gently a few times, before moving my lips back down to your lips, deeply kissing you. I move my hand from your hair down to your nipples and start to go back and forth, teasing them as I do. I growl as you arch your back and your body moves closer to mine. I slam into you, hitting your prostate and grinning when I see your eyes flutter close and a deep moan escapes your mouth. "So. Damn. Sexy," I groan out in between thrusts. I continue to slam into your spot, over and over again, feeling your legs tighten around my waist even more as I do. I pick up the speed of my hands and my thrust, teasing you in every way I can. I move my lips back to your neck and bite down hard as I feel you clench around me again.

Donald: My eyes rolled back as Vlad slammed his cock harshly through my entrance, penetrating me deeply and making me want to beg for more. I cried out in pleasure mixed with a sparkle of pain, hands grasping at my roommate's biceps, fingernails digging into skin sure to leave bruises by the next morning. "God, fuck yes, Vlad!" I moan-screamed out, biting my lips in order to suppress any more, the last thing I needed was to get reported for noise complaints. That would definitely be an awkward conversation. Though as Vlad picked up his pace, sliding in and out of me at a lightning rate, I couldn't help but release high-pitched, screechy moans that were sure to be heard by the entire floor of students.

I arched my back once Vlad began teasing my nipples, an odd but pleasing sensation making my blood boil with ecstasy. "Fuck, Vlad, you're so fucking big." I said through desperate, whiny groans. As Vlad slammed into me once again, my eyes closed tightly and a loud, deep moan filled the room, despite the ever present slapping sound of skin on skin contact. I whined a little when Vlad bit down on my neck a bit harder than he needed too, yet it was arousing nonetheless. "Vlad, faster, I need you more, please." I moaned as I clung to him and begged for my every need. "Faster, deeper, Vlad!"

Vladimir: "As you wish," I groaned out smirking a bit. I pick up my speed, slamming into you harder and faster, our bodies glistening with sweat. I growl out after each of your moans, getting faster with each one, slamming into your spot again and again. I lick and suck the large bite marks I've left on your neck as I thrust into you harder, rocking your body as I do. I move my hand around your tail faster, tightening and tugging gently as I slam into you. I continue to tease your nipples with my fingers as our bodies slap together, the room filled with the sounds of sex.

Donald: I cried out in pleasure as Vlad picked up the pace, slamming into me faster and deeper than before. "Fucking, fuck fuck, Vlad!" I groaned, not having the mind to be able to say anything else. When Vlad's hand wrapped around my tail, tugging faster than before, I let out a small, drug out whines, reaching for my orgasm that was coming on. I pushed my hips upwards, trying to help bury Vlad's cock deeper inside of me. "Vlad, I'm s-so fucking close, please don't stop!" I screamed louder, running my fingernails down Vlad's back, sure to leave bright red scratch marks, but I was in too deep and I somehow didn't care. Plus, it allowed me to mark my territory. I am a hybrid, and what's mine is mine.

I bit down on Vlad's shoulder and groaned as my orgasm crept upon me. "Vlad, I'm, I'm gonna-" I was cut off my own pleasure coursing through my veins, making me shudder as thick white ropes shot out of the tip of my cock. I threw my head back and moaned in a pitchy tone. "FUCK."

Vladimir: The sight of your face aglow with pleasure, mixed with the sounds of your moans and body clenching around me send me over the edge as I slam into you fast and hard. I cum inside of you and moan loudly, before pulling out and rolling over to lay down next to you. I feel the scratches on my back rubbing against the sheets, but I ignore them and grin at you. I pull your body closer to mine, wrapping my arms around you as I hold you to my chest, still panting to catch my breath. I kiss you gently before running my fingers down the side of your face, tangling them into your hair and playing with your ears softly.

Donald: Out of breath, I found myself coming down from my high, eyes closed as I felt the exhaustion settle in, and the feeling of the fish coursing through my veins to dissipate. And as I realized the situation I was in, and what had just happened, my heart began to race and my eyes opened wide. I squeaked in surprise when Vlad pulled me against him, kissing me and running his fingers through my hair. The embarrassment of my actions were soon taking over my body and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, almost as if my entire body was turning tomato red. I pushed myself away from Vlad and covered myself with a stray blanket, sitting on the edge of the bed and breathing too heavily.

I held my head in my hands. "Ohhhhhh, god." I whined to myself, though Vlad could've easily heard me. My ears once again flattened against my head and my tail went rigid at my side. I was too embarrassed to look at him, I couldn't possibly do it. How was I supposed to face him again without breaking out in a hardcore blush? Impossible, it would be impossible.

Vladimir: Worry and concern course through my veins as Donald pulls away from me, "Donny?" I say quietly as I sit up and move to sit next to you. "Donny what's wrong? Are you alright?" I move my hand to touch your shoulder gently. I move the blanket off of your head and brush your hair out of your eyes and gently rub your ears when I see they are pressed flat against your head. I gently wrap an arm around your shoulders and pull you closer to me. "What's wrong Donald?"

Donald: I flinched when Vlad touched my shoulder and when the blanket was removed from my head. The sweet and gentle touches from the older did little to no help in calming me. "V-vlad, I-I'm s-sorry. I w-wasn't myself. The f-fucking f-fish. God, I-I'm s-so embarrassed." I stuttered out as my nails dug into Vlad's forearms. I didn't know what else to say other than I was sorry. I felt the oncoming wave of tears before the first few fell. I easily found myself getting over emotional, and letting my embarrassment get the best of me. I glanced at Vlad and found myself squealing. "V-vlad, c-can you p-please p-put some c-clothes o-on? I'm f-freaking o-out h-here." I stuttered out, removing my hands from Vlad's arms and placing them in my lap as I tried to calm myself.

Vladimir: My eyes widen in surprise and I try not to flinch when your nails dig into my arm. I nod at the request you stammer out and stand up, stretching out a bit as I walk to my dresser, pulling on a pair of boxers and joggers before moving back towards the bed. I see how red your face is and quickly pull a plain black t-shirt on as well. I sit back down and play with your hair, "Now talk to me, what are you sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong Donny. And if what I did made you uncomfortable in any way I will leave you alone and switch dorms if it will help," I say gently as I rub your ears with my fingers. I move a hand to rest on yours, which are still clasped together in your lap and look down at you, trying to get you to meet my gaze, "Please talk to me."

Donald: I watched silently as Vlad went to put on some clothes, gasping to myself as I saw the dark, red scratch marks up and down his back. D-did I d-do t-that? I put my head down once more and silently scolded myself for being so reckless. I managed to hurt Vlad in a way and I would never be able to live with myself. "N-no, p-please d-don't d-do t-that." I said in a quick hurry, shaking my head as I glanced at Vlad again. "I-i don't want y-you to leave. I j-just feel l-like, I, I can't e-explain it." I tried to explain to the older, still stuttering just a bit. "I-I'm s-sorry, Vlad. Y-you probably d-didn't want this. G-god, I'm s-such a s-screw-up. I even m-managed to h-hurt you." I cried, hiding my face in my hands and attempting to calm down once more.

Vladimir: I frown at your words and gently take your chin in my hand, pulling your face closer to my own. "Donald, if I didn't want to do that, or if I didn't want you, then I wouldn't have done anything. There is nothing for you to apologize to me about, if anything I should apologize to you for taking advantage of you when you were clearly not in the right state of mind to make that decision," I say as I wrap my arms around you, gently holding you to my chest in a hug as I attempt to comfort and calm you down a bit as to prevent you from panicking, hyperventilating, and fainting. I pull away and place a gentle kiss on your head. "And why do you think you have hurt me somehow?" I ask as I brush your hair back out of your eyes.

Donald: I took a deep breath in when I felt Vlad press his lips against my forehead, and I found myself wanting to lean into him, yet I managed to keep myself from doing so. "You d-didn't t-take advantage o-of me, Vlad. Don't ever think t-that you did." I said, sighing as I finally felt myself calming down. "The scratch marks on your back, I d-did that to you." I said in a sad tone, looking down.

Vladimir: At your words, I let out a soft chuckle, "My back? That's what you're worried about? Have you seen your neck yet, Donny? I covered you in hickies and bite marks, kitten," I say gently as I run my fingers along the marks on the pale skin of your neck. "I'm just worried about you Donald, it's important to me that you tell me what you're thinking and how you're feeling." I run my fingers through your hair and rub your ears gently in an attempt to comfort you further.

Donald: Upon hearing Vlad's words, I dragged my fingers across my neck and felt myself blush once more as I realized he was right. Though as I glanced at Vlad's neck, I noticed I had left some prominent marks on his skin a well, including the scratches on is back. I reached out gently, my fingers coming in contact with his skin for a few moments before I pulled away. "I guess y-you're right, it's not something to w-worry about." I replied, glancing up and meeting Vlad's gaze. I began purring softly as Vlad ran his fingers through my hair. "I, I'm thinking about how embarrassed I am. And also-" I felt a small smile creep upon my lips, dropping my head. "Also, that I'm still feeling really good."

Vladimir: "You don't have to be embarrassed, Donny," I smile down at you, nuzzling my face into your hair. "And I am glad you are still feeling good kitten," I say before I move to lean down and gently press my lips to your lips, kissing you softly. I run a hand through your hair and hold onto your hip with the other hand, pulling your body closer to mine.

Donald: I let out a surprised squeak when Vlad molded our lips together in a sweet kiss, though I instinctively found myself returning the kiss, my hands going to wrap around Vlad's neck, almost as if I were choking him, yet not tight enough to hurt him. I pulled Vlad closer and moaned in a high-pitched tone, the noise somehow shocking myself and I pulled away from Vlad probably sooner than he would've like. I didn't have the fish running through my system anymore, and I suddenly felt a lot more nervous.

Vladimir: I grin at your squeaks and light moans, "You're so adorable," I murmur before continuing to kiss you. When you pull away, I stop and look down at you kindly, "What's wrong, Donny?" I ask gently as I play with you hair, twirling it between my fingers as I hold you close, very aware of your state of nakedness. I gently kiss your forehead again, making my way up your head and to your ears. I teasingly nip at them gently as I wait for your response.

Donald: Despite my inner self telling me to give in to my temptations, I simply shivered when Vlad began to gently nip at my ears, before slowly looking up at him and pouting. "Vlad, I'm tired." I whined, landing my hands on his biceps and squeezing them in a teasing gesture. I leaned forwards to kiss him softly, before pulling away and standing, wrapping the blanket around my waist before grabbing clothes and high-tailing it to the bathroom.

Vladimir: I chuckle when my Donny darts to the bathroom, clothes in tow after saying he was tired and kissing me teasingly. I lay back on my bed, staring up at the ceiling while stretching my arms above my head. I let out a long breath and trace the random patterns on the ceiling with my eyes.

Donald: I took a quick shower, cleansing myself and making the smell of sex and sweat dissipate from my body. I dressed in simple pajamas, before slowly opening the bathroom door and stepping out, only to stop and freeze in the middle of the room, turning towards Vlad who was lying on his bed, gaze focused on the ceiling. With my hands clasped together behind my back, I hesitantly called out for him. "Vlad? Can I, sleep with you tonight?" I asked in a shy voice, lowering my head as I waited for him to answer.

Vladimir: I hum mindlessly, listening to the sound of the shower while I stare are the pale white ceiling above me. I don't move my gaze from the ceiling when I hear the door of the bathroom open. A small grin forms on my face at Donald's word. I prop myself up on one of my arms and look at my kitten, "Of course Donny," I say gently as I use my free hand to beckon him over towards my bed. I scoot myself to the side, making space for him to lay next to me.

Donald: I smiled softly to myself before shuffling over to Vlad's bed and climbing in beside him, not hesitating to move in close and snuggle into his side. I purred to myself, happy and content from where I was currently laying. Vlad was so warm and cuddly, I simply wanted to hug him all the time, though I would blush profusely every time I did it. "Vlad, I want you to pet me." I said in a whisper.

Vladimir: My small grin widened at the sound of Donny's purrs. He is so fucking adorable. I wrap my arms around him and hug him closely to my chest, feeling my heart pound happily. I hear him whisper to me, saying he wants me to pet him, and I feel high with elation. I chuckle softly under my breath and shift my right hand from his back to his head, running my fingers through his hair, gently playing with the dark strands. I stroke my fingers along his ears, rubbing my hand against the soft fur, while using my free hand to hold his body close to mine, running the fingers of my left hand along his arms and back as I cuddle with him. I start humming again as I continue to pet my Donny whilst holding his small body against mine happily.

Donald: I felt myself blush when Vlad pulled me close, though as he began running his fingers through my hair, I was quick to relax and began purring like a motorboat. I slowly wrapped my arms around Vlad's torso, burying my face in his shoulder and smiling happily to myself. "Vlad, are we, are we together now?" I asked after a moment, hesitating as I did so. Hopefully he understood me, I voice was a bit muffled.

Vladimir: I hummed happily at the sounds of his loud purrs. I should have known, he has always been so cat like. I think to myself while I pet his hair and ears gently. My eyes widen a bit in shock when I hear his question. Are we? I mean it's up to him but I don't want to seem like I don't care because I do, but I also don't want to put all of that pressure on him. I think quickly in a panicked flurry. After a few seconds, I nod my head and look down at his face, trying to catch his gaze, "I want to be with you Donald, but only if that's what you want too. If it is, then yes, I'd say we are together. But if it is not what you want.... Then we will take it from there," I say as I rub his ears softly with my fingers,

Donald: I looked up quickly when Vlad spoke, suddenly feeling flustered. "Of course I want to be with you, Vlad." I answered, though looking down with a blush blooming across my cheeks once I realized what I said. "I m-mean, uh-" I stuttered, before hiding my face in Vlad's shoulder once again and tightening my hold around his torso.

Vladimir: I grin and lean down to place a gentle kiss on top of his head. He. Is. So. Fucking. Adorable. "I know what you meant Kitten, no need to blush," I tease gently as I brush his hair out of his eyes. I trace my fingers gingerly along his blushed cheeks and smile down at him. I pull his body closer and nuzzle my face into his hair, humming lightly and smiling as I do.

Donald: I looked back up at Vlad and pouted. "Don't tease me." I said, in what I hoped was an attempt to act cute, though I never knew how to act cute. I leaned forward and pressed my lips quickly to Vlad's cheek, before hiding my face once again in a hurry. I began purring once again, feeling that happiest I've ever felt in a long time.

Vladimir: A faint blush settled across my face as he leaned up and kissed me quickly. I smile and kiss him back before he buries his face against my chest. I place a quick peck on top of his head and continue to pet him. Adorable.

Donald: I smiled to myself when feeling Vlad's quick peck. With my face still hidden in the fabric of Vlad's shirt, I slowly found myself falling into a deep and content sleep. Dreaming of the night I had shared with Vlad and the way our relationship had progressed so quickly in only a day. I hadn't realized my feelings, and yet the first time Vlad had kissed me in that bathroom, everything had erupted within me, like a blooming rose in the spring.


	5. The Real Morning After

Vladimir: I wake up to the sound of my alarm going off from across the room. I groan and attempt to locate my phone as the alarm shuts itself off. I would ignore it, but it will go off for thirty seconds every two minutes unless I turn it off. I spot my phone on the edge of my desk and let out a deep sigh, attempting to get up but failing miserably when I realize that two small pale arms and locked around my waist. I can't help the smile that spreads across my face, "Adorable,"I mummer under my breath before placing a gentle kiss on my little kitten's head. I gently pry his arms off my bod, carefully as to not wake him, and move out of bed. I grab my phone and shut the alarm off before stretching. I decide it's a good idea to take a shower, so after casting one last glance at Donny, I go to the bathroom and close the door. I look in the mirror and groan, turning on the water in the shower to let it get warm. I strip down and get in, letting the hot water relax my muscles and wake me up. I start to wash my hair while singing "Smoke on the Water," gently.

Donald: I woke silently, eyes opening slowly to the sounds the shower running. I sighed to myself, pulling the covers higher up on my body as I was somewhat cold even though I was wearing pajamas. I turned myself over, glancing at the clock and feeling as I began to panic. I shot up in Vlad's bed and blinked a few times, wondering if I was seeing things right. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm late for class. Holy fuck." I jumped out of bed, beginning to run around the room, grabbing clothes frantically and trying to yank them on in an unorderly fashion, before feeling as I began to slip, falling to the floor and groaning as my elbow hit the floor painfully. I managed to ignore the pain, standing and continuing to pull on my jeans. Though it wasn't really working as my tail was getting in the way. "Come on, work with me." He said desperately under his breath.

Vladimir: I am rinsing the soap off my body when I hear a loud *THUMP* from the room. Panic settles into my body quickly and I hop out of the shower and dart out of the bathroom dripping wet and butt ass naked, "DONALD?! What happened are you okay????" I all but screech as my vision blurs slightly from the water dripping out of my hair and into my eyes.

Donald: I finally managed to pull on my pants after much difficulty, before hearing the bathroom door swing open and Vlad screech out my name. I turned around to reassure him before my eyes widened and I shrieked, covering my eyes and falling down. "Vlad! W-why aren't you w-wearing clothes?!" I replied back, still with my hands over my eyes.

Vladimir: My rapid breathe starts to return to normal and I ignore your words, "Jesus, are you okay?" I say as I move towards you, extending a hand to help you back up.

Donald: I peeked through my fingers and saw Vlad moving towards, in which I began promptly moving myself away, though my back hit the edge of my bed. "V-vlad, don't c-come closer. Please put some c-clothes on. It feels like my heart is about to explode." I said nervously, tripping over my words as I reached over my bed to grab one of my decorative pillows, proceeding to launch it at my boyfriend.

Vladimir: I stop moving and duck out of the way of the pillow that you throw at me, chuckling and turning around to finish my shower. "Sorry Kitten," I call over my shoulder gently before closing the bathroom door and groaning at the sight of water covering the floor. I left the fucking shower on? Great. I open the cabinet under the sink and grab a towel, throwing it on the ground before I get back in the shower, rinsing off the rest of the soap before turning the water off. I get out of the shower and grab my towel off the rack, quickly drying off and wrapping the towel around my waist before cleaning up the rest of the water. I put both towels in the hamper and pull on my clothes for the day. I step out of the bathroom and look around, "Donny? You okay little one?"

Donald: I uncovered my eyes once Vlad had gone back into the bathroom, looking at the time and gulping. It was too late now, I couldn't make it to class. I groaned inwardly, feeling my eyes fill with tears. I'd never missed one class ever since started at uni. I felt like such a failure. I slowly crawled under my bed, moving myself to the farthest corner in order to make it harder for Vlad if he were to try and get me to come out. I didn't want to be seen right now.

Vladimir: I don't see any sign of Donald and I start to panic a bit, moving through the room, looking for any signs of life. I hear a small sniffle from beneath Donald's bed so and get down onto the ground and peek under the bed, "Donny, you under here?" I ask gently while looking. My eyes stop on the small curled up ball of Donny in the farthest back corner under the bed. I hear quiet sobs and see his body shake and concern overwhelms me, "Kitten what's wrong?"

Donald: I try to keep my sobs to minimum, but Vlad still managed to hear me. I felt bad, I didn't want to make him worried, this was just the way I acted when things went wrong. He asked me what was wrong and I opened my mouth to answer, but another sob came out instead of words. But, after a few moment, I managed to calm down enough to answer him. "I, I missed class, V-vlad. I'm s-such a failure."

Vladimir: My heart drops as my little Donny sobs, I want nothing more than to comfort him but I can't really reach him. "Shhh, it's ok Donny, you aren't a failure. I promise it will be ok, you can miss one day Kitten, it doesn't make you a failure," I say gently as I crouch down next to the bed so I can see you.

Donald: I listened to Vlad's words, trying to believe them, but this was the way I'd always been. I hated missing school, I fell behind whenever I did. I continued crying, hiding my face in my hands as I curled more into a ball. I wanted to be in Vlad's arms, but I didn't want to come out at the same time, the darkness was beginning to soothe me, and the bright light of daylight would only make it worse. I closed my eyes, my breathing becoming slower as I calmed down, only sniffling once or twice more.

Vladimir: I think about how I can coax him out from under the bed and I can think of only one thing for now. I stand up and move through the dorm, closing the blinds and turning off all the lights so the room is enveloped in darkness. I move back over to the floor by the bed, "Donald, come here, please," I murmur gently as I look at the curled up ball of sadness under the bed.

Donald: I opened my eyes as I heard Vlad's almost desperate words. I'd worried him again. I turned myself around, seeing that the dorm was enveloped in darkness, Vlad must have made it that way. I smiled just a tiny bit and began to crawl out from under the bed, attaching myself to Vlad in seconds and nuzzling my face against his chest.

Vladimir: I wrap my arms around my little Donny and clutch him to my chest quickly. I move to stand, carrying him to my bed and sitting down on the edge whilst petting his hair gently, trying to comfort him as best as I can. I hold him close with one arm and grab a blanket, wrapping it around us before moving my arm back to holding him, "It's ok Donny, it's ok baby," I coo as I hold him gently.

Donald: I let out a small squeak when Vlad stood and brought over to the bed, but I snuggled in closer to his chest nonetheless. He was warm and made me feel warm. I smiled to myself, before looking up at him, eyes adjusting to the darkness pretty quickly. "A-Are you sure I'm not a failure, Vlad?" I asked with a slight stutter at the beginning of my words. I reached up and and put one of my hands at the back of his neck, fingers beginning to play with his damp hair. "Are you really s-sure?"

Vladimir: I stare down at him kindly, "Of course Donny. I am positive." I say before planting a gently kiss on his forehead as I pull him closer. I bury my nose in his hair and let out a small sigh of relief. I shift a bit, trying to get comfortable and debate if I should lay down or not. I decide it can't hurt so I gently move us so that we are laying down.

Donald: I closed my eyes as Vlad leaned forward to press a kiss against my forehead. It helped me feel better and his words were working as well. I felt myself smile as he laid us down and I moved myself closer to Vlad's chest, glancing up at him. "Vlad, can you...." I blushed and put my head down, not bothering to finish my sentence, it was too embarrassing to say.

Vladimir: I nod silent, and begin to gently stroke the younger boy's ears and hair, running my fingers through it as I pet him. I hold him close to me as I play with his hair gently, humming quietly as I do so. I pulled the blanket over both of us with one arm and snuggle closer to him. I lean down and press my lips gently to his, kissing him softly.

Donald: I let out a silent squeak as Vlad molded our lips together sweetly. It was amazing how much he managed to read my mind. I placed one of my hand on his biceps, leaning slowly into the kiss, before pulling away, blushing profusely as I always did. "Thank you." I whispered softly before burying my face in his neck and closing my eyes, allowing myself to be brought into the world of sleep while being protected in Vlad's arms.

Vladimir: I watch happily as my little Donny falls asleep in my arms. I slowly started to fall asleep, letting the darkness consume me as I pull him closer to me before I completely fall asleep.


	6. The Heat of The Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't do drugs kids. 
> 
> Also mature content or whatever.

Donald: I exited my last class of the day, sighing with relief. I'd been feeling....weird all day, warmer than usual, more antsy than usual. The first thing that came to my head when I woke up was that maybe I was going into my heat, but I should have another week at least, it wasn't supposed to come this early, though as I went through the day, feeling myself becoming more and more hot, I couldn't help but feel like I was wrong and maybe my calculations had been off. I rushed to the dorm, closing the door behind me quickly and lying down on my bed. My pants were becoming sticky from my self-lubrication, it was definitely my heat, I was sure of it as of now. I curled up in a ball, trying to ignore it, that feeling as I began crying. I hoped Vlad would come back soon, I needed him so badly even though I hated to admit it, even just thinking of him made me blush, but I only further curled up into a ball, sobbing silently into my pillows.

Vladimir: I finish with my last class half an hour late and groan as I drag myself back to the dorm, I go to turn the knob and go inside but the door is locked, 'Huh? That's weird,' I think as I pull my keys out and unlock the door. I walk in and hear quiet sobs from Donald's bed. I close the door and drop my bags on the floor, rushing over to the curled up ball that is crying. I kneel down, worry lacing my voice, "DONALD?!? What's wrong???" I say extremely concerned as I try to brush your hair out of your face and get you to uncurl so I can get to you.

Donald: I flinched once the door swung open to reveal my boyfriend. I was happy he was back, but at the same time, I was super embarrassed for the condition I was in. I felt like Vlad wouldn't be able to handle me, I mostly became whiny whenever I was in need of something. I heard Vlad's concerned voice and as he brushed my hair out of my face. I was sweating quite a bit, beads of salty liquid rolling down my forehead, I was just so damn hot. I slowly uncurled myself, getting closer to Vlad and pulling at my collar, beginning to unbutton my shirt. "Vladddddd, I'm so, so, so hot. Please, please help me." I said with a pout, breathing heavily as I was getting dehydrated as well.

Vladimir: I panic as I look him over, I place the back of my hand against his forehead and my eyes widen, "Donald baby you're burning up!" I say concerned. I stand and rush to the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth from under the sink before soaking it in cold water from the faucet. I go back into the room and my jaw drops open as I make my way back to Donald. "Donny, what are you doing?" I ask confused and concerned at the same time.

Donald: I fully pulled off my shirt, throwing it somewhere in the room before coming to a stand and fumbling with the button of my jeans. I managed to kick them off just as Vlad came back into the room. I grasped at my boxers, they needed to come off too, it was too hot, though Vlad's words stopped me. I stumbled towards him, breathing heavily as I held onto his collar. "Vlad, so hot, it's so hot, I need you." I whined, cringing internally as I did so, but it was like I had no control of my body whenever I went into heat. "Please, I need you."

Vladimir: 'What the actual shit fuck is going on right now?' I think in a panic as Donald clings to me. "Baby what's wrong? How can I help?" I say as I gently run the washcloth against his forehead, trying to cool him down as he all but pants.

Donald: I tried to slow his breathing, but it only became harder as I became more dehydrated with every second. I moved my hands to Vlad's neck, all but choking him in that moment, my fingernails pressing into Vlad's skin. I moved himself closer, pressing my body flush against Vlad's. "H-heat. I, I need-" I said, cheeks flushing as I still felt super embarrassed. "I, I need you to fuck me, Vlad."

Vladimir: My eyes widen at his bluntness. "W-What?" I stammer out in shock as I guide you towards the bed, pushing you to lay down gently, i lay the rag over your forehead and kiss you on the cheek gently, "Why don't you just get some rest," I say, not wanting to push you or take advantage of you in this situation - whatever the fuck it is.

Donald: I tried to fight Vlad as he pushed me towards my bed, telling me I needed to rest. My heat was becoming almost unbearable now, and the pain was beginning to set in. I'd already gone at least eight hours, I needed to take of it. I pulled at Vlad's collar again bringing him closer and pressing my lips to his. "Please, please Vlad. I need you, I need you to fuck me." I whined, losing my breath again and whimpering in pain. "I need you so bad, Vlad."

Vladimir: I can see that you are in pain and worry overwhelms me. I move to sit down on the edge of the bed as I pry your hands off my collar. I decide to do as you ask because you seem to think it will help. "Ok baby," I say as I press our lips together, sliding my tongue against our lips as I press for entrance while pulling you into my lap.

Donald: I squeaked and moaned once Vlad molded our lips together and as he pulled me into his lap, in turn I began rutting our hips together, wanting more friction as it was becoming more painful to hold back. I pressed closer to deepen our kiss, allowing Vlad entrance into my mouth as I tugged at his hair, before I pulled away abruptly. "Quickly, Vlad, please. Ppalli wa....(hurry up)." I said, noticing how Korean seemed to flow out of my mouth without me even knowing, maybe left over from my ex.

Vladimir: I feel him start rutting and grinding against me before I stand up and strip down. I move to hover over you, sliding your boxers off as I kiss you again, running a hand down to your cock as I start to stroke you, I slide my other hand down to your ass and am shocked that you're soaking wet already, but I decide not to question you about it. I slide a finger into you gently as my tongue explores your mouth while I thrust the digit into you slowly.

Donald: I let out a small cry once Vlad has flipped us over and began stroking my member. I held onto his shoulder with a tight grip, moaning into his mouth and all but losing the ability to breathe once again. I whimpered slightly when he pressed a finger into my entrance, my self-lubrication made it easy for him. I moaned again when he began thrusting his finger and in out. I pulled away from our kiss, letting out small whimpers every now and then, before crying out to Vlad, "More, I need more, Vlad. I'm ready, just fuck me already."

Vladimir: "As you wish Donny," I say as I pull my finger out and replace it with my cock. I slide into you and slowly start thrusting into you. I let my lips trail down to your neck, leaving a new line of hickies and lovebites as I go down. I start thrusting into you harder and faster as I slide my hands down to your hips.

...TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
